my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hecate Freyja
Appearence In order to keep with her cover as a piano girl at the Vermillion Restaurant, she tends to wear bright colors and keep her orange hair untied and combed down to her midback. She has very light yellow skin and light orange eyes to match her hair. She often wears a bright yellow turtle neck shit with white fringes. Typically she wears a knee length gray skirt, although the material is flexible enough to allow her to run, fight, and even throw high kicks. Despite her baggy cloths she has a very fit body type, with defined arm and leg muscles while keeping a slim look. Her core is toned to the point of her having a six pack, gaining it from running and intense core exercises. Despite her flawless skin, she is capable of taking and throwing punches without getting harming herself or scratching up her knuckles. When on missions for her father she wears a tight fitting leather black body suit giving more freedom of movement when in close quarters or trying to escape. The material that the suit is made from is unknown as was made by AQUA scientists solely for the young girl. It is lighter than normal leather material and produces little to no sound when she is moving. The material also conducts electricity allowing her to move her lightning from a single point on her body to various other places without the need to draw blood. Personality AS she is often used as a spy or an assassin, Hecate has shown very little real personality. She is cold and calculating, capable of killing someone without much of a thought. Despite this she is respectful to most of the people she comes in contact with, although forming no attachment toward them. The only people she feels any form of affection for are her foster father Odin and her boyfriend Chaos whom she has a rivalry with when it comes to fighting skill. When out on missions for recruitment or for hiding, she puts on total opposite personality. She smiles more often and talks to everyone she meets. Becoming much more friendly and outdoorsy. She tends to be around people more, laughing and enjoying herself despite her distaste for this change in personality she has mastered it to the point where it is just another side of her. When in combat is where she feels most comfortable. She doesn't feel much stress or worry in combat situations and even smiles, loving it when she uses her quirk as well as knowing she is capable of defeating her opponent in almost every scenario. In high stress situations like combat she is able to keep her calm and adapt to the situation she is in. This is a result of her intense training as well as a natural adaptability. History Found in an orphanage by the man who named himself only Odin, she was adopted and raised by the man to be a perfect quirk user and his strongest weapon. Powers and Abilities Combat Prowess Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Through brutal and intense training from a young age Hecate has not only become a skilled quirk user but a skilled fighter as well. She has learned multiple styles of martial arts such as Muay Thai, Taekwondo, Kick Boxing, Silat, Krav Maga, and various styles of Kung Fu. This has made her style of fighting diverse, allowing her to adapt to almost every fighter she comes across. Although her fighting style is mostly consistent of fast movements made to take down an opponent both as fast and with the least amount of energy as possible. Through fights with her colleagues as well as pro hero's she has proved to be one of the strongest living fighters. Natural Abilities Multilingual: Through her training and schooling in the AQUA organization, Hecate has become fluent in multiple languages including Japanese, Greek, French, Spanish, Russian. She can read and write in Latin as well, although it is a mainly dead language she only uses it when responded to coded messages from AQUA agents across the globe. She has used all of these languages to help her in various situations including recruitment in different countries or when she is simply trying to blend in. Quirk Blood Lightning: An emitter, and elemental based quirk that causes a chemical similar in structure to mercury fulminate to be produced in the blood. This causes her blood to be highly reactive to friction, and heat. When her blood does become reactive, it produces crimson colored lightning that Hecate can control and manipulate for a short amount of time. Through training and experiments, she has mastered the quirk enough to allow the lightning to not only shock, but cut through objects, splitting even a metal door in half. She can't transform the lightning into weapons like some people can with their elements. However she can bend the lightning around herself like a suit of armor to enhance her skills, although this requires a lot of blood. Her most common use of the quirk is to cut her hand, or arm and snap or fingers, or slap her arm and use lightning bolts she produces to throw at enemies. There are two major weaknesses of her quirk. The primary one being the extreme blood loss that comes from extended use of the quirk. In addition to that, due to the reactivity of her blood, whenever she strikes it a small explosion occurs on her skin that results in a burn. The larger the amount of blood, the larger the burn mark and the more it damages her. If she were to light up the length of her arm, it would burn her whole arm. Although this doesn't mean she can't continue to use it, it does me that she has to limit herself when she does use it. Trivia *Her name is a reference to both the Egyptian goddess of magic as well as the norse goddess of magic. *Her last name is a reference to the wife of Odin in norse mythology, Frigga or Fraya in different translations *Her quirk is a reference to a Fairy Tail characters magic. **It is also potentially the strongest quirk that the creator has made. Category:Villains Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users